theinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
House Manderly
'House Manderly '''is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the house of the Mander Kings of the Kingdom of the Mander and Sunset Sea, a prosperous kingdom in it's prime age, located between the kingdoms of Gardener and Hightower in the Reach. Their seat is the Flooded Citadel, along the Mander, however they have many other castles and land passed onto cadet branches, their words are '"Our Flood Devours." ''' History House Manderly is an old house of Westeros of Merling descent. Interbreeding with men, the Mermen took to the land long ago and settled by the Mander during the Age of Heroes. They built shrine harbours by the shore to worship their deity, the Merling King. Walden the Wise lived during the Age of Heroes, and fought the First Men when they crossed the Arm of Dorne. Legend proclaims that Walden mentored the blind hero-to-be, Symeon, and gifted him with two Mermaid Pearls to grant him sight. Walden rose the Flooded Citadel during his final years by the Mander, and deposited all of his wisdom into runes which he hid far below the citadel. Lord Waylon founded House Manderly years later, and added onto the construction of the Flooded Citadel, building a great library known as Waylon's Athenaeum. He wrote a volume of scriptures on the Faith of the Seas, as well as countless others. Lord Wilmer constructed the great Western Fleet to conquer Redwyne and the Misty Islands, however became deranged when he supposedly saw a mermaid, and sailed west. His son, Wesley, used the fleet to explore, colonising the Merling Isles and the Three Sisters. There he had the Eastern Trade Fleet built, and brought wealth to House Manderly. While his daughter, Wanda, translated Walden's wisdom into the common tongue, resulting in three volumes which are treasured in Waylon's Athenaeum. She also took a small part of the Western Fleet and sailed west, never returning. Lord Wendel I named himself King of the Seas, the Mander and Sunset Bay. He introduced trade with House Lannister and Hightower, and claimed that the Gardener King's wife, a Peake, was uglier than a shriveled walrus on the Dornish shores. He had two sons, Waldemar I and Wylis. Recent History Historical Members * Walden the Wise, who rose the Flooded Citadel by the Mander * Lord Waylon Manderly, the founder of House Manderly * Lord Wilmer Manderly, who constructed the Western Fleet to chase after a mermaid ** Lord Wesley Manderly, his son, who used the Western Fleet to colonise the eastern islands of Westeros, and formed an Eastern Fleet. ** Wanda Manderly, his daughter, who translated Walden's Wisdom into the Old tongue, and ventured west. * King Wendel I Manderly, father of Waldemar I, who titled himself King of the Mander and the Sunset Sea. Current Members * King Waldemar I Manderly, King of the Seas, the Mander and Sunset Bay ** Queen {Wynne I Manderly}, Waldemar's first wife, a suspected mermaid *** Prince {Waldryn Manderly}, heir to the Coral Throne **** Prince Warmond Manderly, Waldryn's only son, heir to the Coral Throne, married to Princess Dia Dayne ***** Prince Waldemar II Manderly, Warmond's first born son ***** Prince Willow Manderly, Warmond's second born son, mentored by King Andrey Dayne **** Princess Wynne II Manderly, Waldryn's only daughter, married to Lord Blackwood *** Prince Wyman Manderly, ruler of Merman's Gate **** Wyvern Corals, Wyman's bastard son, founder of House Vyrwel **** Wylda Manderly, Wyman's only daughter, born half-witch *** Princess {Wyona Manderly}, a nanny to all the Manderly children ** Queen {Helen Manderly}, Waldemar's second wife, daughter of King Hightower *** Lord Wyatt Manderly, Lord of the Merling Isles, married to Vera Velaryon **** Wystan Manderly, first born son, heir to the Merling Isles **** Wymer Manderly, second born son *** Lady Walter Manderly, Lord of Dunstonbury, married to Lady Bethany Borrel **** Wendy Corals, bastard daughter of Lord Walter **** Wulfram Manderly, only son, heir to Dunstonbury **** Waleria Manderly, only daughter *** Lady Wylla Manderly, Lady of Faircastle, married to Lord Frenken Farman **** Ryman Farman, only son, heir to Faircastle **** Elyana Farman, only daughter *** Lord Wendel II Manderly, Lord of Castle Northmander, Marshall of Northmarch, married to Lady Mira Misty **** Wade Manderly, only son, heir to Castle Northmander **** Wave Manderly, only daughter *** Lady Waldina Manderly, Lady of Dolphin Castle, married to Lord Leonid Lowther **** Landry Lowther, only son, heir to Dolphin Castle **** Lyn Lowther, first born daughter **** Lora Lowther, second born daughter * Lord Wylis Manderly, Lord of High Hermitage Retainers * Iron Wolf, a sellsword in service to House Manderly * Captain Terrance Torrent, a merchant in the Eastern Trading Fleet, captain of the Merling Boy * Captain Laura Longthorpe, a navy officer and Water Maiden in the Eastern Fleet, captain of the Mermaid's Rage * Captain Samson Sisters, bastard son of Lord Solomon Sunderland, a coastal raider in the Eastern Fleet, captain of the Merman's Spear Category:Houses Category:Great houses